


More Like a Curse

by megamindful



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamindful/pseuds/megamindful
Summary: Bruce makes sure to hide his soul mark... and with good reason.AU - soulmates are matched with a birth mark on the wrist. (Not as straight forward as it might seem.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can be whatever Batman/Joker (universe wise) that you want. I just imagined Mark Hamill's Joker for the dialogue.

Bruce barely payed mind to his soul mark. The idea of soulmates didn't sit well with him. During his fling with Harvey in high school, they had revealed their marks to each other hoping they would match and tried to convince themselves that it didn't matter when they didn't.

But of course it did.

The stigma was strong against couples with heterogenous marks. Why waste time on a person who wasn't the one? Bruce did his best to hide his mark with an X-ray proof band that he kept over his wrist at all times.

The drama of soul marks was an everyday fiasco. The media would pounce on any chance to snap a pic of a person of note's soul mark. "Judge matches with defendant!" "Teacher resigns after matching with student!" "Movie star matches with biggest fan!"

Bruce couldn't stand the circus of it all.

* * *

  
The Joker was a challenge to bring in. Bruce hadn't expected the man to be so wily and clever with his clown facade. Nevertheless, Bruce brought the clown in, laughing savagely with the blood from his broken nose running down his white face. He left him to be processed, in the hands of the police, and returned to the cave to tend to the wounds of the night. 

Bruce was on his third cup of coffee the next day when the report came in. The Joker's records were nonexistent. It was as if the night before was the night he was conceived. But then Bruce saw it. His soul mark. Stark black against the chilled bone white of the Joker's wrist.

His grip slacked and the cup shattered on the floor. It couldn't be. His chest pounded and his stomach compressed. There was no way. Bruce scrambled for the latch on his bracelet. Tore off the band and brought his wrist up next to the screen. His gaze flicked back and forth searching desperately for any differences. None. They were a perfect match. He drew his wrist back as if burned and gripped the desk for support. He was going to be sick. there was no way.

Bruce knew he was broken but this... No one could ever know. Thank God he had kept his mark under wraps his whole life. He could see the headlines: millionaire matches with murdering maniac! They would love it and then they would tear his legacy to pieces. He'd have to go into hiding. Who knows what the Joker would do with that information. Bruce clasped his bracelet back on with a shaking hand.

* * *

  
Bruce had been so careful. But judging by the rope binding him to the chair he now was sat on he wasn't careful enough. His mind was slowed down by the hit that knocked him out earlier. The Joker’s face slowly swam into clarity. His smile was miles wide. Bruce ached to knock his teeth out. 

"Ah this is like Christmas! You shouldn't have, Batsy! You really shouldn't have." Joker cackled and bounced on his toes. "I've been trying to get you alone for years, finally some quality one on one time with Batsy boy himself." Joker pulled a chair over settling it right in front of Bruce. He sat on it backwards, resting his chin on his arms. "How'd you sleep? Dream of me at all?"

"What do you want."

"I just wanna get to know you, Batsy. I feel like we never get time to talk. What's your favorite color... Lemme guess... black!" 

"How'd you figure?"

"I just know you so well. But I want to know more! Who's the bat behind the man? Or is it the other way around?" Joker brought a hand in to cup Bruce's face, thumb squeezing between the mask and his cheek. Bruce tensed immediately trying to back away as much as he could. The chair was bolted to the floor.

"Easy Bats, I'm not going to take your face off. That's no fun."

"What. Do you want."

"I told you! Don't you listen with those big old ears of yours? I just wanna play 20 questions with you and then you can go back to your cave. Don't give me that look," Joker crossed his heart. "I promise. Now... boxers or briefs?"

After answering a barrage of inane questions as dry and briefly as possible Joker seemed to be sated.

"You've been a good sport Bats I just have one last thing I wanna know."

"...how many sugars do I take?"

"Aha! I'm all the sugar you need! Is that right?" Joker giggled very amused by Bruce's response. "No, I want something a little more juicy..."

Joker stood up and walked behind Bruce. Bruce sat up straighter, not sure what to anticipate. He felt a prod at his left wrist. Bruce's response was automatic. His fists clenched and his heart started to race.

"What're you afraid of, Bats? That we'll match?" Joker roared with laughter. Bruce tried to control his breathing. "Oh wouldn't that be a gas? Come on, I just wanna see your pretty little ink blot. They say you can learn so much about a person from the shape of it, like your own personal Rorschach test. I always thought mine looked like a bat!" He cackled.

Joker’s hands skimmed around Bruce's gauntlet, searching for the release. A click sounded and Joker eased the glove off. It was over. Joker took his hand and Bruce could feel him turn his wrist towards the light. Joker’s hand stopped abruptly, his grip tightening.

"Oh." Joker’s voice was small, the word exhaled out of him. Bruce's mind was flying. What to say? What to do? Escape escape escape. Joker dropped his wrist abruptly.

The rope restraining him suddenly fell slack. Bruce surged out of the chair and spun around. Joker's grip on his knife shook, his eyes wild and murderous.

"I don't know what kind of joke you're trying to play here, Bats, but I'm not laughing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it... so let's see how this goes!

“Joker...”

Bruce shifted into a defensive stance.

“Why?” Joker seethed. Bruce rarely ever saw him this angry and knew how unpredictable he could be. He spoke through clenched teeth. “You should leave the joking to me, Batman. You’re  _ terrible _ at it.”

“I swear… I’m not  _ trying _ to  _ do  _ anything. Put the knife down.” 

“What? You don’t like it? I’m pretty fond of them,  _ sweetheart _ , they have a clear point. Unlike that  _ thing _ on your wrist.”

“I told you… It’s… not a trick, Joker.”

Bruce never wanted this to happen. Never wanted to confront this. He hadn’t told anyone. Not even Alfred. How could he? Alfred would often tease him about finding his match and settling down. His match… basically guaranteed he never would.

Joker broke him out of his thoughts by charging at him, knife raised. Bruce acted on instinct, disarming him with a solid hit to his arm. He tugged him off-balance and away with his other hand. Joker snarled and stumbled, grabbing Bruce’s arm before deadweighting to the floor. Bruce tumbled after him, catching himself with his hands only to find he was on top of the man.

“Are you serious?” Joker huffed, calmer now at least. “You actually expect me to believe WE are soulmates?”

Bruce noticed Joker trying to grab the dropped knife and pushed it away from them. Joker glared at him.

“I wasn’t expecting anything. Do you think I faked it just in case this happened?”

“It makes complete sense for you to fake it. Seeing someone’s soulmark is basically as good as seeing your face... But why make it look like mine unless you wanted to freak out whoever saw it?”

For once his reasoning sounded sane to him. Bruce shook his head.

“You know I don’t joke.”

Joker searched Bruce’s face and finally found he was telling the truth. His harsh face crumbled into one of disbelief.

“I… didn’t think I had a soulmate…”

Bruce felt something. A spark of humanity he hadn’t expected. Couldn’t dare to let himself expect. He had always wanted to believe his villains could be saved, but this… This was the first time he saw that possibility in Joker. It made his heart ache with…

Bruce closed the space between them, kissing Joker. The man froze beneath him then growled. Bruce reeled back at the blow to his face. His eyes shot open and his stomach sank seeing the fierce defiance on Joker’s face.

“...I thought-”

“You thought it was going to be all roses and daisies? You were never going to  _ tell _ me!” Joker’s voice cracked and he pushed at Bruce’s chest again. He stood up, ashamed. He let his emotions get the better of him.  _ Stupid. _ Joker scrambled up, stalking towards the knife. Bruce halfheartedly blocked his path. Joker yelled in frustration. Bruce winced and put his hands up slowly.

“Joker-”

“Of course you wouldn’t tell me! Who would ever want a  _ freak _ for their soulmate?” 

“I’ve… thought the same thing about myself.”

Joker paused with an incredulous expression. He straightened himself up and looked at him coldly.

“Now I know you’re joking,  _ Bruce _ .”

Bruce felt his blood run cold in complete shock. He had spit out his name with such venom.

“-How?”

“I’m not an idiot, Brucie. There’s only a few people in town that could afford such an eccentric hobby and only one who has a tragic backstory to  _ want _ to.” Joker crossed his arms and turned away. “Don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone and I have no interest in involving your butler or whoever else it is you hang around. If I wanted to I would have already.”

“I… Thank you.”

Bruce shuffled uncomfortably, not sure where to go from there. He was still reeling. Joker glanced at him then walked to the door and opened it. The light from the next room silhouetted his figure. He barely looked back at Bruce.

“You have lipstick on your face.” 

Joker shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. Bruce wiped his mouth. This was never supposed to happen and Bruce had never planned... to act on it. He felt a pang of hollowness as he looked at the red smear on his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Joker arrived at the lair, slamming the door open.

“Honey, you’re home!” Harley waved to him from the couch. She was in her pajamas and halfway through a bag of popcorn. Some kind of romcom Joker didn’t recognise was playing on the TV. “How’d your date with Batbrain go?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Joker sulked over to his vanity and let his jacket fall on the floor.

“Can’t be that bad, ya didn’t get arrested.”

“You’d be surprised.”

Joker looked in the mirror. His lipstick was smudged onto his cheek. How long had he wanted that to happen? Whenever they fought in close quarters he got the urge to close the distance… but he had never wanted to push that far in fear of pushing him away entirely. How ironic the roles were reversed when it finally happened. He wiped the smudge off with his thumb. The sound from the movie cut into his thoughts.

“We match! I knew my mother was wrong about you!” On screen the hammy actress kissed her rugged soulmate. Joker fumed.

“Turn that off!”

“Aww but it’s gettin’ to the good part-”

“TURN IT OFF!”

“Jeez ok, don’t break the TV this time.” Harley flicked it off and looked back at him concerned. “You’re really in a mood, huh?”

Joker tried to push it off but his slouch was too obvious.

“Come sit down.” She patted the spot on the couch next to her. “Tell Dr. Quinn what’s troublin’ ya’.”

Joker sighed and flopped down next to her, looking at the ceiling.

“I told you, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Ok, then I’ll just guess and you can tell me if I’m right or not.”

“Fine.”

“Let’s see…” Harley looked around the room. “Oh! Your mother never loved you?”

Joker snickered.

“Probably, but no.”

“Hmm… does it have to do… with this?” Harley poked at his wrist and he sighed.

“That old thing?”

Harley bit her lip. His soulmark had always been a sore spot for him.

“Mm don’t worry, puddin’, you’ll find your match someday!”

Joker groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“I mean it! I had no idea Pam and I would-”

“Harley… I found him.” He spoke small and muffled under his hands.

Harley stilled in shock. She clasped his hands in hers and bounced on the couch.

“When’s the weddin’?”

“Harley!”

“Who’s the lucky guy? Am I gonna be the best woman? Oh! Or we could kidnap the Bat. He can be the best batman!”

“Stop it!” Joker yanked his hands away and got up, turning away from her. “It’s not like one of your stupid movies.”

“Aw I just want ya’ to be happy. This is great news! Is it anybody I know?”

Joker crossed his arms and sighed through clenched teeth. He might as well just tell her.

“It’s Batman.”

Harley was completely silent and Joker turned back to look at her. Her eyes were impossibly wide.

“Ya ain’t kiddin’?”

“I’ve never been more serious.”

Harley leaned towards him, a sober expression on her face.

“Tell me everything.”

 

* * *

 

Bruce let him get away that day. Joker hadn’t put anyone in danger and it would have been way too awkward to have to turn him in after... that. God, why did he do that? The thought ate away at him the whole ride back to the Batcave. How could they go back to normal after that?

Did Bruce even want things to go back to normal? He didn’t know. There was too much to consider that he hadn’t bothered to plan for. He had let the hard questions fester in him for years. He had to think of Joker as nothing more than a villain. That’s how he had coped. By not dealing with it at all.

He couldn’t believe himself. He had made everything so much more complicated. Joker had a right to be outraged. He never planned to tell him. He was fully prepared to bring that secret with him to the grave. Now he was regretting that choice. What if he had given Joker a chance at any point before this? Soulmates existed for a reason after all. Should he have gone to the asylum to tell the man the second he knew? If he had only reached out to him how much of this could have been avoided?

Bruce needed to figure out a plan of action. He had no idea how Joker would retaliate. He could take out his anger on Gotham and it would all be Bruce’s fault. He could confront Bruce at his job, at a party, at his own house. He could out him. He could cause a media buzz with the claim that he had matched with The Bruce Wayne. They may not believe him, but it would still cause a new surge of people clamoring for him to reveal his soulmark to the public. Bruce hoped he could at least trust the clown’s word that he didn’t want to involve his millionaire persona.

Bruce poured over the Batcomputer, checking any and all security footage. Nothing had tripped the alarms at the mansion in weeks. He couldn’t find any sign of Joker in town since last night. He dreaded going out on patrol. The uncertainty of everything terrified him.

Bruce paced in front of the grand fireplace in the parlor. He was procrastinating and he knew it.

“Master Bruce, you’re going to wear a hole through the carpet.”

Bruce startled, he hadn’t noticed Alfred’s arrival. The butler looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, Alfred.”

“Not going out tonight?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Hmm.”

Alfred checked the coffee table by the couch for dust. Bruce hoped he’d be able to avoid a revealing conversation. No such luck.

“What has you acting cautiously for once?”

“Alfred, I’m always cautious.”

“Of course, Master Bruce.” Bruce caught him rolling his eyes. “What has you hesitating to put on the cowl, then?”

Bruce looked into the fire.

“The Joker is planning something.”

“Isn’t he always?”

“Yes… but this time is different.”

“How so?”

Bruce searched his mind for an answer. He couldn’t tell Alfred. The poor man had put up with so much for his sake. He couldn’t add this to the pile. Oh, God. He couldn’t imagine how his parents would have reacted to all this.

“Master Bruce, forgive me if I’m overstepping, but… does this have to do with Joker being your soulmate?”

Bruce's heart skipped a beat and he spun around. Alfred looked at Bruce sympathetically.

“How?”

“I’ve known for awhile. I look through those police files every so often and I remembered what your mark looked like from before you started covering it up.”

“I started when I was three.”

“My memory is not so bad.” Alfred sighed. “I wanted to keep my eye out for your match. I was hoping you’d be able to settle down someday… I can’t say I was terribly surprised when I saw who you did match with.”

“Really?”

“It wasn’t a happy realization, mind you. The Joker… isn’t who I would have picked for you, certainly. However, I resolved myself to accept it if you ever acted on it.”

“Alfred…”

“You’ve always been unconventional, Master Bruce. I’ve done my best to understand it all. I’ll always be here when you need me, no matter what you decide to do with this.”

Bruce felt his eyes water. What had he done to deserve such understanding?

“Remind me to give you a raise, Alfred.”

“It’s already done, Master Bruce.” Alfred smiled at him. “Now what exactly were you pondering by the fireside?”

“He knows.”

“Ah… Not a happy reveal I gather?”

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck.

“A bit of an understatement… I hadn’t intended for him to ever find out.”

“Mmm… sensible… but selfish.”

“Selfish?”

“It’s one thing to reserve yourself to solitude, but it feels a bit cruel to leave him in the dark. Not all of us are so lucky to find their soulmate.”

Bruce felt his ears heat up. When he was young and optimistic he had asked Alfred about his soulmate. He had simply answered that the war had taken its toll, leaving many without their other half.

“Now, don’t get me wrong. I completely understand your hesitation… but maybe you need a little faith in what that bond represents… Maybe we both do.”

Bruce watched the flames flicker, considering.

“You’ll figure this out, Master Bruce, but I don’t imagine you’ll find what you’re looking for up the chimney.”

Bruce sighed. Alfred was right, but that didn’t make him any less afraid of the answer he’d find stalking the streets of Gotham.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being... softer than I imagined, but enjoy!

 

Bruce silently landed on the roof of the old factory, the wings of his glider relaxing back into his cape. He had been seeking Joker out for two hours now, checking his usual haunts. The night had been quiet so far, apart from a robbing of a convenience store that was quickly settled. Bruce paced over to the rusted door of the building, spotting a hint of white stuck in the crack above the lock. He pulled it out and a smiling face greeted him. A joker card. Bruce took a steadying breath. He had part of a plan, but he supposed it would be impossible to truly prepare himself for what lay beyond the door.

Instead of going through the obvious entrance he jumped over the edge of the roof and found a window to climb through. He dropped down into a storage room piled high with crates. One lay spilling its contents on the floor:  a gross of rubber chickens. He walked deeper into the rows, sticking to the shadows. The air was still and dust floated through the swathes of moonlight. Short clicking noises broke the silence. Bruce stilled. Chattering and the sound of little gears grinding and whirring echoed through the large room. A set of plastic teeth on little ambling feet walked into the opening of the row Bruce hid in before coming to a jittering stop.

Bruce felt his heart rate go up in anticipation. He walked quickly down the aisle towards the toy and turned to the right to see Joker. The top half of his face was cast in shadow, only showing his painted smile. He withdrew his hand from his pocket.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Joker flicked open his switchblade.

“I don’t want to fight you.”

“Why not? You’ve known we were soulmates for years. You’ve never hesitated to smack me silly. What’s different now, honey?”

“Joker, can we just talk?”

“That’s funny, _now_ you want to talk?”

“Yes. I haven’t been fair with you.”

“Really? Is that what you’re calling it?”

Bruce sighed. This was getting him nowhere.

“Are we alone?”

“...yes. What, am I not enough for you?”

Bruce took a deep breath, resolved. He pulled his cowl off and tossed it aside. Joker walked into the light hesitantly.

”What do you think you’re going to get out of this? I don’t want _Bruce Wayne._ ”

“Of course you don’t...”

“Then what’s the point?”

“I… thought it might be easier this way…”

“You’re terrible at this ‘emotions’ thing, Babe.” Joker spoke dryly and pointed with his knife. “Now to the meat of the issue, why didn’t you tell me?”

Bruce searched for an answer.

“I was scared… of what it meant.”

 **“** Afraid you’re as crazy as me?”

“I never said you were crazy.”

Joker rolled his eyes before snapping his gaze back.

“Didn’t you know? I’m CRAZY about _you_!”

“Joker… please don’t.”

“Cut the bullshit!”

Joker ran at him. Bruce dodged his attack, careful to keep him at least an arm’s length away.

“What are you talking about?”

“Stop doing… whatever this shit is!” Joker gestured with the knife wildly, referring to Bruce’s… everything.

“What do you want me to do?”

Joker lunged again with a yell. Bruce blocked the swipe of the blade with the side of his gauntlet.

“What were you afraid of, Brucey? Of what dear Mommy and Daddy would think? Don’t worry about that. Can’t do much thinking when you’re dead.”

“Stop it.”

“Make me.”

Bruce barely avoided Joker’s knife by grabbing his raised wrist. Joker struggled to free himself, glaring at Bruce. He struck out with his other hand, grabbing at Bruce’s throat and squeezing. Bruce snapped, spinning Joker around and slamming him into the wall. The impact caused him to drop the knife and his grip on his neck. Bruce grabbed Joker’s free arm and pinned it to the wall as well. Joker laughed.

“That’s better.” Joker smiled sharp at him. Bruce squinted at him, not sure what the game was. “I was worried you’d gotten soft.”

Bruce took in their position and dropped his arms, backing up.

“Oh come on, Brucey. What’s different, now? This is the same shit we usually do, don’t you see that? Of course your face isn’t usually so naked, but that’s no fault of mine.” Bruce scowled at him. “Going strong and silent again? I thought you wanted to talk.” Joker pouted.

A sudden explosion of firecrackers a row away drew Bruce’s attention. Joker pounced on him, ramming his fist into Bruce’s stomach. Bruce tried to shove him away, but Joker snagged his grip in Bruce’s hair. Before Joker could tug him further, Bruce slammed his hand down on Joker’s taking control of the hold. He punched the inside of Joker’s arm above the elbow and kneed him in the stomach in quick succession. Joker’s grip released and he doubled over with a wheezed out laugh. Bruce attempted to collect himself. This wasn’t how he had wanted this to go at all, he was acting on practiced instinct.

“Joker…”

“What did you think you were going to get out of this?”

“...I wanted to try and explain myself to you.”

“But you don’t know how.”

“I’m not used to… letting my guard down.”

“Or having to deal with your emotions with words.”

“My therapist always said I was difficult.”

Joker chuckled, standing up straight. His eyes wandered.

“You don’t look half bad like this.”

“Like what?”

Joker brought his hand up slowly, watching Bruce tense. Bruce stood still, restraining himself. Joker eased his hand into his hair. His fingers carded through it, taking turns between rustling and smoothing. Bruce watched Joker’s face, considering. His stomach flipped, but he was willing to blame it on the recent blow it took.

“So what are you here for, Bats? I’m never going to wake up next to you on a quiet Sunday. You know that.”

“I used to think that was what I wanted...”

Plenty of women and men had flirted with Bruce, showing them their marks. He had entertained them, but they always walked away disappointed. Bruce would breathe a sigh of relief every time. He never wanted to match with any of them. He never thought he was made out to be a good husband. He never wanted to have to choose between being Batman and being Bruce for someone else. He supposed that with Joker… he would never have to make that choice.

“I don’t think I’m suited for that any more.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t think that’s what I ever really wanted. Something so…”

“Normal? No, how could you settle for something like that?”

“Actually, I could kill for something normal, but we both know I won’t do that.”

“So what are you saying?”

“We’re soulmates… but that doesn’t mean we have to be… domestic.”

“I _would_ go mental if I had to live in that ivory tower of yours. So what’s the alternative?” Joker looked away. “You’ve heard the stories... Of soulmates killing each other?”

“Do you want to kill me?” Bruce’s breath caught as Joker’s thumb rubbed against his jaw line.

“...You’re no fun to me dead.”

“I know, so what do you want?”

Joker searched his face as if he’d find the answer there.

“I don’t know, really. I don’t know if I want things to change.”

“Ok.”

Joker tightened his hold on Bruce’s hair and looked him pointedly in the eyes.

“But they have changed.”

Bruce thought for a moment.

“...have they?” Joker gave him a look. “You said it yourself, this isn’t much different from what we usually do. It’s just that… I made things complicated.”

“When you kissed me.”

“...yes.”

“So where do we go from here?”

Bruce considered.

“How would this have gone if I _had_ told you?”

“You wouldn’t have.”

“Humor me.”

Joker looked at Bruce closely for the first time that night. The bags under Bruce’s eyes were deep and stubble grew on his chin. The bat hadn’t been sleeping well recently, it seemed. Joker wondered if this bubble of tension between them was the cause. Might as well poke at it. Joker cupped the back of Bruce’s head and drew him close. Bruce allowed it, eyes wide and calculating. Their lips were barely an inch apart and Joker could feel Bruce’s breath against him.

“Maybe something like this?” Joker ghosted his lips across Bruce’s before planting a kiss on his cheek. Bruce let out a held breath and grabbed Joker’s upper arm. “Would you have liked it?”

“I think I… need more data before I can answer that.”

Joker snorted and scratched at Bruce’s scalp. Bruce answered by dragging his nose up Joker’s cheek. Joker sighed.

“What does it matter if this is just hypothetical?”

Bruce swallowed and drew back, cupping Joker’s face.

“I’m sorry. I was being…” Bruce struggled to find the truth. “I didn’t want to open myself up. To allow this to blow up in my face like… every potentially good thing I come across.”

“Hah! I’m a potentially good thing? Now there’s a joke I can get behind. You sure you aren’t just going crazy?” Joker leaned into his hand. Bruce’s mouth twitched up into a small smile. “Aw, look at you, trying to have an emotion. We’ll have to alert your therapist.”

Bruce smiled wider. Joker never thought he’d find himself in this situation. Batman unmasked and smiling at him, holding him. Maybe he could forgive him too.

“What are we?”

Bruce laughed.

“Soulmates.”

“Say it again.”

“Joker, we’re soulmates.”

“And what does that mean?”

“We’re destined to deal with each other, whether we want to or not.”

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t know anyone else who can handle you.”

“How romantic. So are you going to bring me back to the nut house when we’re done here?”

“Only if you deserve it.”

“Promise you’ll visit?”

“No promises… but an admirer might send flowers.”

Joker cackled.

“Oh, the orderlies would love that!”

“Would _you_ love it?”

“Maybe.” Joker smiled softly. Not a stretched grimace or a wild snarl, just an ordinary smile. Bruce felt suddenly that they weren’t close enough.

“...can I?”

Joker watched Bruce’s eyes drag from his eyes to his mouth. Joker pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. Bruce melted towards him, angling their heads. He felt a release of tension in his chest. His heartbeat picked up. Bruce felt the tacky slide of lipstick against him and flicked his tongue out to taste. Joker laughed against him, a bubble in his throat. Bruce urged Joker backwards until his back found the wall. Joker laughed again, hand tangling in Bruce’s hair. Joker’s giggling broke the kiss and he covered his mouth with his hand. Bruce kissed his jaw and Joker felt his eyelashes flutter against his cheek.

“Sorry, I just, hah, I never thought this would happen.”

Bruce felt a pang in his chest. If things had gone the way he planned originally, it never would have.

“I’m sorry.”

Joker sighed and looked at Bruce somberly.

“Are you disappointed that it’s me?”

“Am I acting like I’m disappointed?” Bruce’s brows grew taught and he frowned.

“Hm, who am I kidding, I’m a catch! You were just too dense to see it.”

Joker trailed his hand along Bruce’s chestplating, dragging fingers around its contours. Bruce couldn’t feel anything, but appreciated the gesture. Joker smiled, though Bruce could still sense a lingering sadness.

“Hey,” Bruce tilted Joker’s head up, drawing him to look at him. “I’m not disappointed.”

“Prove it.”

Bruce pressed him to the wall, locking back into a kiss. This time was harsher, more urgent. He needed him to understand he had accepted whatever this could be. He felt the pressure of Joker’s hand clutching into his armored back. His other hand went back to his hair, anchoring him. Bruce bit at Joker’s soft bottom lip. When Joker opened his mouth, he followed, pressing in with his tongue. Joker growled, rolling his tongue back against him. Bruce felt a swift pressure at the back of his knee and grunted as he found himself on the floor. Joker crowded on top of him, pressing their chests together and continuing the kiss. Bruce huffed a laugh against him before flipping them. Joker hooked a leg around his back, pressing him down.

They continued to kiss until Joker broke it with a laugh, catching his breath. Bruce looked down at him to see his eyes half lidded and pupils blown. Oh. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling anything too. Bruce avoided looking further down and didn’t know whether to feel thankful or curse the padding and armor between them.

“Ok, I believe you.” Joker licked his lips.

Bruce pressed his face against Joker’s neck, relaxing against him. Joker wound his arms around his back in an embrace. They stayed that way until their breathing evened.

“You’re heavy.”

“Right, sorry.” Bruce shifted off of him, getting up and giving Joker a hand up as well.

“Maybe next time you skip the ballistic armor.”

“Can’t be too careful.”

“Mm you know me so well.”

They looked at each other, but this time it felt more comfortable, content. A yellow light cast into the room suddenly. They turned to see a section of the batsignal through the skyscrapers.

“I guess I should get going.”

“Guess so.”

Bruce spotted his cowl on the floor and dusted it off before pulling it back on. When he looked back at Joker he was leaning against the wall, hair tousled and arms crossed.

“See you around, Brucey.”

“Stay out of trouble.”

Joker snorted.

“That’s not what you signed up for.”

Bruce just shook his head holding back a smile and turned to leave.

“Bats!” Bruce turned back around. Joker gave him a genuine smile, glee stretching in his eyes. “You have lipstick on your face.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a storm coming ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce awoke with a start. He groaned and blinked back the brightness. The lights were on in his bedroom and Alfred was walking over to him quickly, tablet in hand.

“Sorry to wake you, Master Bruce, but it’s a bit urgent.”

Bruce sat up, alert now. Alfred went back a couple minutes on the live news stream before pressing play and handing the tablet to Bruce. Vicki Vale was reporting in front of a police line. The blue sky behind her contrasted her mood.

“A hostage situation is unfurling at the pier today in the most unlikely of places: the Tunnel of Love.” It cut to surveillance footage of the scene. The line in front of the ride scattered as they saw who was approaching. The teenage ride operator looked conflicted. “The Joker was spotted just minutes ago entering the ride with a so far unidentified woman and several of his clown faced thugs.” Joker handed the ride operator what looked to be enough tickets for their small entourage and the middle aged woman slung over one of the henchman’s shoulders. Joker pulled a gun from his coat and shot twice into the air, scaring the ride operator and any onlookers away. “The ride has been stopped and none of the boats or their occupants have returned since the ordeal started.” Joker boarded a swan-shaped boat with a henchman and the woman who was turned away from the camera. The other two henchmen pushed the boat into the tunnel and Bruce swore he saw Joker wink directly at the camera. “Police are currently waiting outside to make negotiations for the safe return of the hostages. The rest of the carnival has been shut down until further notice.”

Bruce looked away stunned for a beat before tossing the tablet onto the cold half of the bed. He jumped up and hurried towards the Batcave. Alfred followed along a few steps behind him.

“So, can I assume your talk with him went badly?”

“No… I don’t understand. I thought- It doesn’t matter. I was wrong, apparently.”

Bruce pressed the button in the bust, opening the passage in the bookcase to the Batcave.

“I’d hazard to say I’m an expert on this, but these things take time, Master Bruce. What were you expecting of him?”

“That’s a great question, Alfred.”

Bruce walked into the elevator and closed the door before Alfred could grill him further. He slammed his fist into the wall next to him. What an idiot. What _had_ he expected? For him to change overnight? It’s not like he expected him to… stop committing crimes entirely, but this… was guns and hostages and who knows what else. And what a perfect location to mock him for being vulnerable. If this is what _love_ or whatever this soulmate thing got him he was right to have avoided it. He hated being played with and this was obviously personal. He never should have let him find out… Why did carnivals even still come to Gotham? It can’t be worth the property damage.

The elevator opened waking Bruce from his thoughts. He had to focus, there were lives potentially on the line. He assembled the batsuit as quickly as possible, strategizing as he went. There would be no use in trying to sneak into the place. It was a sunny day and the police were surrounding the attraction. He’d have to walk through the front. Joker would let him, this was just for him after all. They had just talked last night. How long did he wait after he left the factory until he decided to do _this_ ? _Why_ had he decided to do it? Dammit. Joker knew who he was and he could use it against him. Why should he believe that he wouldn’t?

Fully suited, Bruce decided to take the Batmobile. It’d be ostentatious, but it’d be less ridiculous than paragliding down onto the pier in the daytime. The ride was quick, people tended to make way for him like he was driving an emergency vehicle. In a way he supposed he was. Unfortunately the ride gave him time to think.

Why was Joker doing this? What had he done wrong? Their meeting was rocky at first, but he had made amends. Hadn’t he? It sure felt like he had done something right. Seeing Joker’s face after their kiss on the floor... He clenched the steering wheel and grit his teeth. He couldn’t think about that. He needed to be focused. He’d get his answers one way or another.

Bruce drove as close to the scene as he could, parking at the entrance to the pier. He was drawing attention already, people pointing and pulling out their cellphones. He braced himself and got out, immediately striding to his destination. He hit a button on his belt and the batmobile plated itself in armor. He ignored the commotion brewing around him, focusing on the crowd in front of the Tunnel he’d have to walk through.

People heard the reaction of his arrival rather than him, gawking and moving to make a path. He was almost to the police line when someone tugged on his forearm. He turned to see a wide-eyed teenager holding a cheap carnival prize.

“Sorry, my friends are in there. I texted them and they haven’t responded.” His voice wavered. “Dani always answers right away…”

Bruce put his hand on the kid’s shoulder.

“I’ll get them out. That’s what I’m here for.” He gave him a smile he hoped was reassuring and he could feel the teen relax a bit. He gave his shoulder a light squeeze and turned back to the task at hand. He had almost made it to the commissioner before a microphone was shoved into his face. Vicki Vale followed after it, squeezing through the crowd with her cameraman in tow. He held back a sigh.

“The Joker has been asking for you. Any insight for the good people of Gotham?”

“No comment.”

He dodged her advance and finally made it to Gordon who smirked at the ordeal.

“Ah, you made it. Thought the whole nocturnal thing might keep you away.” He took a drag on his cigarette. “He’s been asking for you.”

“I’ve heard.”

As if on cue, the screech of a microphone being turned on rattled the crowd into silence.

“Batsy!” Joker’s voice rang through some kind of speaker system. “You decided to show up to the party! Come on in, lover boy!”

Bruce grimaced.

“He threatened to blow the whole place apart if any of us go in with you. Y'know, the usual affair. At least he didn’t choose the House of Horrors.”

“I would have preferred that.”

Gordon coughed out a laugh.

“Ah, well, I’m sure you’ll get them out safe just the same.”

Bruce nodded and ducked under the police line. The door to the tunnel creaked open as he approached. Sappy heart archways illuminated the path in a red light. The water was only a few inches deep, but he kept to the raised wooden edge along the wall to maintain some level of surprise. Once he was in, the doors closed behind him, locking out whatever natural light there had been. He could hear some rumbling laughter echoing down the tunnel, the henchmen.

Bruce padded lightly to the turn in the path, keeping low.

He peeked around the bend and saw two henchmen next to a swan boat. They were turned away from him, pointing and laughing at something they were leaned over. Bruce snuck up behind them, taking the opportunity to knock their heads together. They splashed into the water, unconscious. The phone they were holding clattered onto the walkway. Bruce made short work of handcuffing them to sturdy metal piping along the wall. He picked up the phone to check if they were looking at anything important. Instead he found himself looking at his own cowled face with a rabbit filter over it. Lovely. Bruce dragged a hand over his face, sighing as he put the phone back on the ground. A muffled noise from the swan boat broke him out of it.

Two teen girls had their hands tied to the railing of the boat and gags in their mouths. Bruce motioned for them to be quiet before releasing them.

“The police are right outside, you’re safe now.”

“Holy fuck, Batman.”

“You’re Batman.”

“That’s Batman, what the fuck!”

“Well, the Joker was here who else would come?”

“Uh, I don’t know Dani, the police?”

“Oh yeah like the police are gonna do anything, Rach-”

Bruce cleared his throat.

“Sorry! Hi, thank you for saving us!”

“Yeah that’s uh cool of you, ohmygodthisiscraz-” Dani elbowed her after seeing his blank expression. They smiled wide at him.

“You can go out the front entrance, it’s safe.”

“Oh, sweet.”

Bruce held out a hand for them to get out of the boat.

“The Joker was talking a lot about you.”

“Yeah like A LOT.”

“I’m sure he was.”

“Ah! There’s my phone!”

Dani scooped up the phone from the walkway, checking for any damage.

“Oh god, they took like a hundred photos.”

“Creepy.”

“Actually they’re pretty great.”

She showed one to her girlfriend who burst out laughing. Bruce caught a glimpse of the two henchmen with princess crowns filtered over their painted clown faces.

“They weren’t so bad, like apart from tying us up.”

“That’s sorta fucked, Rachel.” Rachel gave her a look.

“You know what I mean.”

“Riiight. Oh! Hey, Batman, um I wanted to ask…” Dani looked nervous. “Can you do a flip?”

“Dani!”

“There are other hostages.”

“Right! Shit! Sorry!”

“If not I would.” Their faces lit up in awe. “Now go on, your friend is worried about you.”

Dani checked her phone. The screen was filled with messages.

“Oh fuck. Thanks, Batman!”

“Yeah thanks! Good luck with the Joker or whatever!”

They waved and ran back to the entrance. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ah, how adorable.” Bruce whipped around to see the third huge masked henchman down the tunnel from him. He held a speaker, the source of Joker’s voice. “Would you do a flip for _me_?”

Bruce steeled himself, not wanting to give anything away to the henchman.

“What’s this about?”

“We didn’t exactly swap numbers after our date last night, Batsy. I gotta get ahold of you somehow!”

“There are other ways.”

“Are there? Would you rather I have stopped by your place?”

Bruce tensed. He imagined Alfred answering the door only to get a gun pointed at his face.

“Why do this? I thought-” Bruce stopped himself. Joker cackled. The henchman was eerily still.

“What _were_ you thinking?” The words stung. “I need you to understand something… Batman. You can’t just have me on my good days. You have to deal with _all_ of me. _Whether you want to or not._ Right?”

So this was a test. To see if Bruce had been honest with him. Bruce guessed they would find that out together.

“You weren’t all wrong, Bats. Last night… I really felt fireworks!”

The henchman took his cue ripping his jacket open to reveal a mess of blinking lights and wires strapped to his chest. A digital clock counted down from two seconds. Bruce ducked behind the swan boat, splashing into the water. The bomb detonated with the sound of party horns. Bruce stared blankly at the confetti and glitter that rained down. He took a deep breath to steady his heartbeat and got up.

“You should have seen your face!” Joker cackled through the speaker.

The henchman and everything in a five foot radius was covered in glitter and confetti.

“Enough of this.”

“Don’t you want to hear my demands? I’ve still got our guest of honor here!”

“...What do you want?”

“Oh you know, ‘I just want to talk.’”

Bruce ground his teeth.

“Funny.”

“How about this? Tell me how you really feel about us and I’ll let her go and turn myself in.”

Bruce wished he could see the henchman’s face so he’d at least be able to gauge his reaction.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Playing dumb in front of, Bozo, huh? Don’t worry, he’s not gonna tell anybody. Are you, Bozo?”

“Course not, boss.”

Bruce weighed his options.

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“That’s not what you said last night, honey. Now stop being so _embarrassed_ and lay it on me!”

He wanted to yell, instead he stayed as neutral as possible.

“I told you. There’s nothing to say.”

“Hmm. Guess the girl gets it then.”

Bruce flinched at the sound of a gunshot and a muffled scream. The sound echoed from down the tunnel and through the speaker.

“NO!” Bruce went to run towards it, but the henchman body slammed him down into the water. Bozo dropped the speaker as he went and it clattered onto the walkway. Bruce’s back hit the metal track of the boats harshly knocking the breath out of him. The water seeped into the seams of his armor.

“I was right. You _are_ disappointed.” The static from the speaker clicked off. Another gunshot reverberated down the tunnel. Bruce headbutted Bozo and rolled him off. Bruce scrambled to get up, but was pulled back by his cape, stumbling. Bruce growled in frustration and turned, yanking his cape out of the henchman’s grasp. He got a pair of handcuffs ready and dodged the man’s punch. He grabbed the outstretched arm, snapping the cuff into place and twisted it around behind him until Bruce knew the arm was close to breaking. Bozo yelled and tried to grab Batman with his free arm only to have it caught too. Bruce pulled them backwards to the Swan boat until he was close enough to thread the loose cuff through the safety bar and closed it on the second wrist. Bozo struggled against the bonds but it held and he slumped back with a huff.

“Yaknow Batface, You can’t keep runnin’ from yer emotions. That’s what Harley’s always tellin us.”

“Mind your own business.” Bruce was already making his way down the tunnel, cautious of any possible traps but wanting to hurry. He could still hear the henchman mumbling.

“tch, Just tryin t’be helpful...”

Bruce clenched his fists. He didn’t need help, let alone from a henchman. He’d apprehend Joker and take him back to the asylum like he’d done a hundred times before and then he could forget all about this. He’d go back to the way things were before. He’d gone without a soulmate for years. He’d be fine. It would all be fine. It would have to be. Bruce rounded the corner to where the track for the river split into two paths, leaving space for an island platform in the middle. Joker was leaning against a flat wooden Cupid, checking his gun.

“Joker, where is she.”

“Bats! There you are! I’ve been learning so much about yoooouuuuu _r... friend_ Bruce!” He spun the Cupid around to reveal the hostage tied up behind it. Bruce’s therapist, Irene Doherty. His blood went cold. There was no way to tell how much he had told her and there was no point in asking lest he give something away. Her mouth was gagged, but she luckily didn’t have any visible injuries. The gunshots were just intimidation then. At least there was one less thing for Bruce to worry about.

“Who?”

Joker’s eyes were dead. He looked tired, but kept up his normal theatrics.

“Bruce Wayne! You must have met at some point, right? Shook the hand of the city’s leading man? Did the horizontal tango with Gotham’s playboy?” Bruce felt his eye twitch. “Been in the same room as him at least?” Joker’s grin was poison dripping off his teeth. “No? Well, did you know he had a therapist? Poor boy has a lot of trauma in that thick skull of his doesn’t he, hun?” Joker leaned in close to her and she leaned away as much as she could. She looked more nervous than scared, eyes flicking from Joker to Batman.

Bruce had to consider his words carefully. He wanted to understand what Joker was playing at, but also knew Irene would be questioned by the police after this.

“Why Wayne?”

“Little known fact, I’m a sucker for celebrity gossip.” Joker motioned with his hands exaggeratedly. “I tried to talk to him in person, but the guy’s just a brick wall. Can you imagine? So I found the perfect secondary source! She took some persuading, but we know how persuasive I can be.”

“Since you got what you want, let her go.”

“But then the fun will be over! And you didn’t give me your half of the bargain yet.” Joker pouted. “ _How do you feel about us?_ ”

Bruce glared at him, mouth closed tight.

“Can I atleast get a little sugar?” Joker pointed at his cheek and pursed his lips.

“Stop joking around and let her go.”

“Me? Joking? Why so mad, Bats?” Joker’s eyes sparked to life again. “Oh I know! Big Bad Bat wanted me to stay out of trouble.” He snarled. “Well, I _am_ trouble, sweetheart!” He shot barely a foot away from Bruce’s feet. Bruce jumped backwards, overcompensating. “There’s no _fixing_ me.”

Bruce flicked his attention to Irene. She looked like she was struggling to follow what was happening. Good.

“I never said you had to be fixed.”

“Then what’s the asylum for?”

“Treatment.”

“Right. To fix me. Because there’s something wrong with me. I’m defective. Right?”

“What am I supposed to say?”

Joker grit his teeth, seething. Then something changed in his eyes, a release of tension that traveled down his body. He cocked the gun again and Bruce tensed to dodge. Instead of pointing the gun at Bruce he leveled it against Irene’s temple. She yelped and attempted to squirm away.

“Joker.”

“Oopsy, I lost track of how many shots I had left. You feelin’ lucky, Bats?”

Joker held the gun against her temple. Her scream was muffled by the gag and her eyes went wild, pleading. Bruce stilled and held his hands in front of him.

“Joker. Put the gun. Down.”

“Aw don’t you trust me, babe?”

“No. I can’t.”

“Good. You shouldn’t.”

Joker pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh! :0 This chapter was getting longer than usual... soooooo sorry for the cliffhanger! The next chapter is already half written so it should be up soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

The gun clicked on a blank. Irene flinched and sobbed. Joker laughed.

“Ah, what do you know I was ou-”

Bruce slammed him into the ground and tried to knock the smile off his face with a punch. And another. And another. But it stayed and it cackled and mocked him. He stopped only at the sight of blood flowing own of Joker’s nose and onto his teeth. Bruce pulled him up by his lapels, shaking him.

“Why are you doing this?”

Joker extended his hand toward Bruce’s face slowly. Bruce watched him, catching his breath. Joker cupped his cheek and Bruce fought against the draw to lean into it.

“Because I can,”

Bruce felt him shift under him too late. Felt the twist of the blade between his armor plating and saw the glint in his eye as an afterthought. Careless.

“Soulmate.” Joker husked out the whisper before Bruce reacted on trained instinct. He clamped down on Joker’s wrists slamming them to the ground and pulling the knife out in the process. He wrestled Joker onto his back as the clown laughed. His stomach throbbed and dripped blood down onto Joker’s jacket, but Bruce breathed through it long enough to pull cuffs out of his belt and get him restrained. Bruce groaned and winced as he got up, not wanting to move but having to. He rifled through his belt to find what he needed. He caught Joker trying to sit up and stomped onto his hands, pinning him to the ground.

“Handcuffs after a second date? Babe!”

Bruce ground his foot down harder, hoping he’d crack a rib at least. He tore open the packet of cauterizer, applying the gauze to his wound. It seared onto him in a burn and he grimaced through a groan of pain. He could feel the bounce of Joker laughing under his foot. Bruce had stopped the bleeding, but he was far from healed. The ache pounded at him incessantly.

He stepped off Joker and pulled him to his feet. Bruce pressed on his comm link and steeled his voice through the pain.

“Gordon. The situation has been neutralized. No casualties. I’ll take him out. You can handle the hostages. Two henchman are tied up just around the first bend. The third is at the next boat.”

“Got it.”

“I’ll need a path cleared to my car.”

“Is that necessary? We can take him in, Batman.”

“Batsy, needs some alone time with me!”

Bruce growled, knowing Gordon caught that with Joker yelling and craning his head back to get closer to the receiver.

“He’s unstable.”

“And you’re the only one who can handle me, right, babe?”

Bruce winced at his own words being thrown back at him.

“I’m taking him straight to Arkham.”

“Alright, one less thing to deal with. Over and out.”

Bruce shook his head. There was no way this whole thing wasn’t going to be a spectacle. He remembered Irene and hooked Joker’s cuffs onto some sturdy looking equipment nearby that would hopefully hold him for a minute. Joker protested but Bruce was tuning him out at this point.

Bruce walked over to Irene to remove her binds and the gag. She was shaking, but otherwise admirably calm for the situation.

“Are you hurt?”

“A bit unsettled, but I’m fine.” She glanced down and did a double take, eyes widening. “Are _you_ ok?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Bruce took out a cloth from his belt to clean the blood off his armor. Didn’t need a bloody Batman on the news. It was bad enough there was stray glitter he’d probably never get fully off. “Anything you could tell me about what happened before I got here?”

“Like he said, he just wanted to talk about… one of my patients. Of course we have oaths of confidentiality, but… You ought to warn him- Bruce Wayne. Who knows why _he_ really wanted information on him.”

“It’s impolite to talk about someone like they aren’t there!”

Irene jumped. Bruce ignored him.

“I’ll have Wayne informed. The police will be here shortly.”

“...Thank you.”

Bruce stalked over to Joker who straightened up and smiled. Blood was stained down from his nose and a bruise was starting to form on his cheekbone. Bruce felt a pang of guilt before shoving it down. He unhooked Joker’s cuffs and ushered him forward, deeper into the tunnel. He didn’t want to bump into the police arresting the henchmen at the other end. Joker stayed relatively quiet, humming a song Bruce didn’t recognize and giggling every so often. Bruce felt like he was seconds away from losing it. How was he acting like this was normal? But wasn’t it normal? Their normal? Bruce saw the opening of the tunnel and paused.

“What is it? Second thoughts?” Joker craned his neck back to look at him.

Bruce took out the cloth he cleaned himself with earlier and folded it to a clean side. He lifted it to Joker’s face and wiped at the blood from his nose. Joker gave him a look.

“Right. Appearances. Not often we get an audience, huh?”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Bruce winced. Talking twisted the wound in his stomach. “Behave.”

“Mmm of course. If today has taught you anything it’s that I’m great at following orders.”

Bruce let out a harsh breath, finished cleaning Joker’s face. He led them forward. Three cops were waiting at the exit to help clear a path in the crowd. They gave Batman nods of acknowledgement. The youngest one looked a bit overwhelmed. Probably his first time seeing one of Gotham’s myths so up close.

They tried to get through the crowd as quickly as possible. One officer parted the crowd ahead of them, the other two flanked Joker, making sure no one got close. Everyone had their phones out and Joker smiled and preened in front of them, wanting to stop and pose. Bruce pulled him along, keeping his face blank and breathing deep through the pain.

He felt unfocused. The batmobile was the center of his tunnel vision. Vicky’s news van was parked right next to it. She was lined up with her cameraman to get a clear shot of Batman and the Joker leaving the scene. It didn’t look like she was going to intervene though. Maybe Gordon had talked to her or she just didn’t want to get close to the Joker. Either way, Bruce was glad to at least not be getting a mic shoved in his face again.

“I call shotgun!”

Joker’s yell pierced through his thoughts and he scowled. He pressed a button on his belt and the armor plating on the car retracted. The crowd around it startled and backed out of the way. The passenger door opened automatically. Bruce dragged him forward and shoved Joker’s head down into the car. He grabbed the cuffs and attached them to the back of the seat, an attachment he had added as a safety precaution. Couldn’t have villains touching anything they shouldn’t be in there. He only had to make that mistake once. Bruce slammed the door shut after him.

Bruce got in the other side. The growl of the engine parted the crowd and they were finally on the road. Bruce turned the comm link on.

“En route to Arkham.”

“Good. Let me know if anything changes.”

“Over and out.”

Joker sighed, relaxing into the seat and crossing his legs.

“Finally, we’re alone! Now be a darling and get these cuffs off.”

Bruce stared ahead, ignoring him. He’d just have to survive the ten minutes to the asylum and then he’d be free… Maybe he could make it six, Gordon would understand.

“Am I getting the silent treatment? Can we at least put some tunes on then?”

Joker lifted his foot to kick at the dashboard and Bruce slammed his hand down on his knee. Joker smiled mischievously. Bruce put his hands back on the wheel. The quick movements stretched the skin around his wound and he tried to hide its effect by breathing through his nose.

“Want me to kiss that better?”

Bruce took the next turn harshly, making Joker sway in his seat.

“Yeesh. Tough crowd.”

“What do you _want_ from me?!” The question burst out without him really meaning to.

“What do _you_ want from _me_ ?!” Joker’s playfulness snapped away, leaving only bitterness. “I told you I didn’t want things to _change._ ” He hissed out an exhale. _“I_ don’t want to change for you just because of some _fate bullshit.”_

“I never said I wanted you to change.”

“You sure as shit don’t _sound_ fine with the idea. What did I do today that’s different? How could I have possibly _offended_ you?”

Bruce stared hard at the road. If he actually thought about it, today wasn’t exceptional at all. If it weren’t for the personal touches it would have been a walk in the park. Joker flirted with him every time they fought. It was nothing new. The only thing that had changed was Bruce… he was sensitive to it now. He had made the choice to open himself to… feel something other than spite for the man and he had no idea how to handle it. Bruce thought harder about the night before. They hadn’t talked about what this development actually meant for them. They had… acted on it… but had only joked about the future. They never set up boundaries or expectations. Joker was just trying to get an answer through his reaction to a practical example.

“It’s like I can hear your gears grinding up there.”

Bruce let out a breath.

“You kidnapped my therapist.”

“It was much easier than trying to get _you_ to open up. I didn’t even hurt anybody!”

Bruce stared blankly at him.

“That was in the heat of the moment.” Joker crossed his legs. “And it doesn’t count. I didn’t hit anything important. You should have seen it coming anyway.” He should have. “It’s like you got lost in my eyes or something…”

Joker looked him over. Bruce did his best to not react, but after a moment shifted in his seat. Joker gasped into a fit of giggles.

“Oh! I’m going to have so much fun with you, Bats!”

Bruce sighed. His stomach still ached and he longed for the pot of coffee waiting for him back home.

“So are you really dropping me off at the nut house?”

“What do you think?”

Joker hummed and rested his head against the window.

“Guess I can’t complain. Wouldn’t want you to get too out of character.”

Bruce pulled down the winding road to the asylum. The place was straight out of a German expressionist movie. Bruce looked over at Joker. He looked calm, eyes scanning the wilted trees that lined the path.

“Keep your eyes on the road, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

Joker sat in his cell. It had been a week since Bruce put him in time out.

“Hey Joker, looks like you got a secret admirer.”

He looked up from his magazine and saw the guard holding a bouquet of roses outside his cell.

“Oh, goody! My bomb arrived!”

“Ha ha. Nice try, we already checked.”

He opened the food slot and shoved them unceremoniously through. Joker rolled his eyes and got up to get them. They weren’t too bad, especially considering security had their way with them.

“Tch bet it’s yer crazy clown girlfriend. Who else would be whack enough to like ya?”

Joker smiled wide at him, making him shift uncomfortably and leave.

Joker sat down on his flimsy bed and turned the bouquet over to find a small card that had already been opened up and screened. He hoped, but didn’t want to get too excited if it was just Harley thinking of him.

“ _We need to talk. Find me when you’re ready. This time, no crime scene. -S”_

Joker’s eyes crinkled in a smile. _Soulmate._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~E rating coming soon~~~ ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce walked into the mansion rubbing a crick out of his neck. Work had been full of meetings. One presentation was dull enough that he had time to send a bouquet of flowers to the asylum. He did everything online through an untraceable account. It wasn’t the most romantic way to send a gift, but he had to cover his bases. If he did anything like that in person the media would be down his throat in a heartbeat.

“Master Bruce,” Bruce startled at Alfred poking out of a doorway, house phone held aloft. “Call from Miss Doherty.”

 

* * *

 

Irene’s office was small and understated. Blinds muffled the daylight. Gotham was uncharacteristically sunny today. Irene sat across from Bruce, notepad at the ready.

Bruce set up an appointment for every other week, but often found an excuse to cancel. Bruce Wayne was a busy man and Irene was understanding, though she’d roll her eyes whenever the inevitable voice mail would come in. He always managed to call when she wasn’t there to pick up. Considering recent events he felt it necessary to actually sit in on the hour he paid for. 

Bruce nursed the coffee Irene had had ready for him by his arm chair.

“I saw you on the news, Irene. How are you holding up?”

“I’m managing. Did… Batman inform you-?”

“Yes, I got a house call the other night. It was a bit creepy.”

“Batman or what he had to say?”

“Both.”

“Now, understand, I didn’t want to tell him anything and I was short with what I did say-”

“Irene, it’s fine. You were a hostage. I don’t blame you for that. What did he want to know?”

Irene folded her hands in her lap.

“He wanted to know… if you had trouble opening up emotionally. I told him you enjoyed being a private person. Media spotlight can do that to anyone… He also asked if you were lonely.”

“And you said?”

Irene shrugged.

“It’s a big mansion for just a man and his butler.”

Bruce took a sip of coffee.

“Is that all?”

“He said something about you being cute despite being ‘so damn stubborn,’ but I didn’t think that was as important.”

“Oh… interesting.”

Irene tapped her fingers on her notepad.

“You still haven’t found your match, have you, Bruce?”

Bruce swallowed. 

“Where is this segway going, Irene?”

“According to police records the Joker hasn’t been matched with anyone either. Not even Quinn. Did you know that?”

“What are you suggesting?”

“The way he talked… it was as if you two… matched.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“There’s one way to find out.”

Irene pulled a folder out from her bag. Bruce immediately recognized it as a section of Joker’s police file.

“...I’m not comfortable with this.”

“I wouldn’t be bringing it up, but he spoke with conviction.”

“He’s not exactly sane. It’s easy for him to be convicted.”

“I just thought if it were a match… it would be better to discuss it. It’s a bit too complicated to have to think about it alone.”

Bruce kept his grip steady on the arm of the chair and his mug. There was so much he had to bottle up. The bracelet on his wrist itched.

“All right. Take it home with you at least. Call me if you want to talk about it.”

“What if we  _ do _ match?” The question blurted out. Why didn’t he just drop it? He felt his hand shake and put his coffee down on the side table.

Irene put the folder down and studied Bruce for a moment.

“What would it mean for  _ you _ ?”

“...Maybe I’m more messed up than we’ve realized.”

“Ok, but I don’t think so.”

“Then what?”

“What do  _ you _ think? How could this be positive?”

Bruce looked away, eyes tracing the pattern on the rug.

“There… could be more to the Joker than we know.” And there was, wasn’t there? Bruce had seen it. Seen him. “If we matched… it would be for a reason.”

The silence between them hang heavy for a moment.

“Of course this is all hypothetical, he did threaten to shoot me.” With a gun he knew wasn’t loaded.

Bruce picked up the case file and smiled, tipping it at her.

“Schrodinger’s soulmate.” He put the folder into his briefcase.

“In any case I’d get extra security around the next time the Joker is out of Arkham.”

“Noted.”

Irene shifted, face softening.

“Bruce, I wouldn’t worry about this so much. The Joker may just be grasping at straws, tired of not knowing who his soulmate is... It would make more sense if… say… _ Batman _ was his soulmate.”

Bruce tensed, but let out a laugh.

“Batman? Why so?”

“Think about it. Who else would you want to end up with someone like that? They level each other out. The second Batman walked in, it was like he lit up. The Joker was definitely putting on a show and it wasn’t for  _ my _ sake. Before Batman arrived, he was almost quiet...”

“The Joker? Quiet?”

“I know. And when the two interacted… I could feel like Batman had some acceptance to it, like he was ready to have to pacify him forever, even with a knife in his gut.” Irene let out a breath and shook her head. “We’re getting off track. Let’s talk about you, Bruce. How has work been?”

 

* * *

 

“I thought we agreed on a grand romantic gesture?”

  
“What’s more romantic than a hostage situation?”

Harley rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Joker took off the motorcycle helmet and gave it to her. They were parked in the alley, a few feet away from the entrance to the hideout.

“Maybe if ya did something a little less illegal he would’a gave you some one on one time before puttin’ ya back in that slammer. Maybe he wouldn’t of even turned you in. Would have saved me the trouble of breakin’ your love sick butt outta there.”

“Did I thank you for that yet? Because I  _ am _ thankful, Harl.” He gave her a big smile and she sighed, leading the way into their hole of a home.

“Any time, Puddin’. So what happened? Tell me the details.”

She shrugged out of her jacket and flopped onto the couch, putting her feet up on the table. Joker crossed his arms.

“Not much to tell. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Not what you were hoping for, though. I think you mighta gone a little overboard.”

“How so?”

“The Tunnel of Love might have been too much, boo.”

“I thought it was pretty funny.”

“Ya scared him!”

“What?”

“He’s a private guy, ya need to give him time to be comfortable with a little PDA. Let’s face it, he’s probably not gonna be comfortable doing anything in front of spectators. Wouldn’t want to get a reputation for lettin’ any criminal off the hook with a little romance.”

“Not  _ any _ criminal.” Joker pouted and rubbed the front of his shirt. Harley finally noticed he was lumpier than usual. 

“What’s that?”

Joker pulled the wilting and flattened bouquet out of his shirt with a flourish.

“He sent me flowers!”

“Well gosh, guess not all hope is lost for you two.” Joker busied himself with trying to salvage the roses. “Who was the lady you picked up anyway? She seemed specific.”

“His therapist.”

“His- how would you-” Harley almost jumped off the couch at full attention.  _ “What do you know? _ ”

Joker flinched, he hadn’t meant to let that slip.

“I know lots of things.”

_“Yeah, like:_ _you know who Batman is!”_

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“You want me to believe he goes to therapy with bat ears on? No way! You know who he is!”

Joker put up his hands sheepishly.

“So maybe I do.”

“And you didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t think it was important.”

“ _ Right. _ How long have you known?”

“Mmm a few months, maybe?”

“Let me get this straight. You’ve known who Batman is… for months… and haven’t done  _ anything _ about it.”

“What’s there to do?”

Of course there was plenty: break into the mansion and replace all photos with his own face, steal every left shoe, replace the shampoo with bleach, put a horse head in his bed. Daydreaming about pranks he could pull was a great way to spend his sentences in Arkham, but to actually enact them… felt like crossing a boundary. He’d stab and punch at Batman all night, but  _ Bruce  _ felt off limits.

“Puddin’, you must really love him.”

Harley’s eyes were soft and Joker felt his face heat up. He grabbed the card off the bouquet and hurried to his room, slamming the door behind him. He read the card again. 

' _No crime scene.'_

Alright. Maybe it was time to pay  _ Bruce  _ a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: things get heated ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Neon blue lighting cast over the dancing crowd. Bruce checked his watch. He’d only been there for an hour, but it felt like longer. He’d been guilted into coming out by one of his millionaire “friends.” He wasn't the worst of them, but he was still obnoxiously out of touch. Mostly, what Bruce hated was taking nights off from patrol, but he had to keep up his playboy persona somehow. You could only say you went to exclusive parties so often before people started demanding evidence.

He was on his second drink, sitting on a circular lounge with his “friend,” Bentley, and several younger girls and guys that had gathered around their celebrity and wealth throughout the night. Bruce was perched at the end of the couch, scanning the crowd and the upper level balconies. He may be acting the fool, joking and flirting with the woman beside him, but he was always alert.

His anxiety payed off. he spotted a tall man moving with purpose through the dance floor. Someone obviously on a mission and his trajectory, sure enough, had him coming right for Bruce. As he came closer Bruce was a bit stunned, completely losing track of the conversation he was supposed to be having. It was obviously Joker, or at least to Bruce it was obvious. No one in the crowd batted an eye.

He looked… as Bruce suspected he would have in a different timeline. His hair was dark, catching the neon blue light with a shine. His skin wasn't ghostly pale, instead a healthy shade of makeup was applied on anything exposed. The jacket and pants he wore were understated, a sleek red velvet. But there was no disguising his piercing green eyes or the way his smile stretched past where it should. And now he was standing in front of Bruce, confident and perfectly groomed and he was saying something.

“Sorry?” Bruce spoke loud to be heard above the music. Joker smiled even wider at him.

“Could I bother you for a dance?” He held out a dark gloved hand.

Bentley laughed.

“Sorry, Bruce doesn't dance.”

Joker didn't even glance at Bentley, hand still out for Bruce to take. He quirked an eyebrow up at him. Bruce took a sip of his drink before putting it down. He flashed a smile behind him to the group.

“Excuse me.”

He took Joker’s hand and walked with him towards the dance floor. Instead of shouting over the music he leaned in close to his ear.

“I thought I was going to have to threaten you.”

“I thought you were tired of me playing hard to get.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Joker looked him up and down. “I feel overdressed.”

Bruce looked down at his ripped black jeans and blazer. He was leaning more casual tonight. Joker, on the other hand, looked like he’d just walked off a fashion shoot.

“I don’t mind.”

“Better be careful, Brucie, someone might think you’re flirting.”

Bruce gave Joker’s hand a squeeze and Joker squeezed back.

They made their way through the crowd until they found a space with a bit more breathing room. Joker dropped his hand and faced him, starting to move to the beat. Bruce laughed, surprised that the offer to dance had been sincere. He was expecting something a bit more sinister, but if Joker had come here to kidnap him he wouldn’t have had to go through all the trouble of the disguise. Joker smiled at him expectantly.

Bruce started to bounce with the techno beat as well, stepping from side to side. Joker matched him, rolling and popping his chest. Joker span on the sole of his shoes, snapping back in front of Bruce. Joker moved fluently, like this was how he spent every weekend. Or perhaps his flair for the dramatic just lent itself to the art.

Not wanting to be outdone, Bruce upped the ante, stepping and leaning towards Joker. Joker followed his lead, stepping and leaning back, then advancing as Bruce reversed. It felt fluid, like matching and blocking blows without actually making contact. Bruce found himself smiling, loose hair bouncing with the movement.

The crowd around them grew, pressing in and forcing them closer together. It was collide with a stranger or move into Joker’s space and Bruce knew his choice. They were close enough that Bruce could smell the cologne on Joker’s neck. Bruce placed a hand on Joker’s back. Their chests bumped against each other. Joker dragged his nose across Bruce’s cheek and tugged at his lapels. His breath landed on Bruce’s ear and a shiver ran down his spine.

Joker chuckled and span around, continuing to dance with his back to Bruce. Joker turned his head to flash Bruce a challenging glance before rolling his hips back. Bruce let out a harsh breath at the friction and grabbed his hips. Joker leaned back into him as they stepped to the beat. His head lolled onto Bruce’s shoulder with a sigh. Bruce hooked his chin down against the expanse of Joker’s neck, feeling the vibration of Joker’s soft laughter against him. Joker reached a hand back to Bruce’s head and held him closer, threading his fingers through his hair.

They rocked against each other, Joker’s ass grinding back into Bruce. His pulse raced and his eyes slid closed. The rest of the room faded away. Bruce only felt the points of contact between them: Joker’s hand scratching at his scalp, the hand that locked his onto the waist in front of him, and the fluid rocking of Joker’s back on his chest.

Bruce couldn’t tell how much time passed before the DJ’s voice filtered in over the lowered music. He blinked his eyes open, warm and dazed from arousal. Joker turned to face him, lids heavy and pupils blown. He looked about to say something before his eyes flicked to Bruce’s left. He straightened up and leaned away a bit.

Bruce turned just as a small hand grabbed his bicep. It was the woman he had been talking to before. He couldn’t remember her name or if she had even ever told him it.

“Come drink with us, Bruce! It’s my friend’s birthday and she’s been dying to meet you.” She strained to be heard over the music. Bruce looked back at Joker. “Bring your friend. I wouldn’t want to break you two up!”

Joker shrugged and grabbed Bruce’s hand, carding his fingers through his. Bruce hesitated before dragging his thumb across Joker’s knuckles. This would be interesting.

They followed the woman back to the lounge. She presented Bruce proudly to her friend who stuttered an introduction. Bruce leaned over the table to shake her hand and she blushed and giggled. Bruce could tell she was a few drinks in already. The group shifted over on the couch to allow the three to pile on. It was getting to be a tight squeeze and Joker took advantage of it, crossing his legs and pressing against Bruce’s side. Bentley looked up from across the small table.

“So who’s your friend, Bruce?”

Bruce looked at Joker, feigning surprise.

“What _is_ your name, haven’t caught it yet.”

The group laughed at the typical playboy behaviour. Joker smiled easily.

“It’s Jack.”

“Well, Jack, nice to meet you.” Bentley tilted his near empty glass of brandy at him. “Congrats on getting the stiff to loosen up.”

“I love your jacket!” The birthday girl blurted out the compliment.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

They eased into an unfocused conversation. Joker leaned back into the couch and Bruce found himself draping an arm across the man’s shoulders. Bentley flagged over a waiter for another round of drinks. The waiter took their orders, finally landing on ‘Jack.’

“Nothing for me.” Joker waved his hand.

“Nonsense! He’ll have what I’m having.” Bruce raised his glass, ‘his usual.’ Joker shot him a look. The waiter nodded and left them.

 _“I don’t drink.”_ Joker growled out the whisper so only Bruce could hear. Bruce flashed his playboy smile.

“Trust me.”

Joker grumbled, but settled down. When the drinks came their way Joker took his hesitantly, eyeing Bruce. Bruce took a big swig of his own with a cheeky smile. Joker took a sip and then almost did a spit take with a fit of laughter. It was ginger ale.

“Shh, you’ll blow my cover.” He whispered behind his hand and Joker shook with another round of laughter.

“Bruce! When’s the next Wayne party?” Bentley yelled from across the table.

“There’s a charity benefit at the end of the month.”

“Ooh! Can I come?” Joker tugged on Bruce’s arm.

“Let’s see how tonight goes first.”

“Entrance fees start in the hundreds of thousands, Jack. You good for it?” Bentley eyed him.

“I’m excellent at crowdfunding.”

“Maybe I’d make an exception for you.” This all felt hypothetical to Bruce, but he’d like to avoid a bank robbery if it came to that.

\----

The night went on smoothly. Bentley and the strangers got increasingly drunk and nonsensical. Joker noticed how Bruce pretended to do the same to an extent. At some point his shirt was unbuttoned to show his collarbones and his hair was disheveled. Laughing came easily to him and the performance was good enough Joker almost believed him. That he was Bruce Wayne, playboy philanthropist, someone who enjoyed wooing random strangers to the point where these fools who thought they knew him didn’t bat an eye at ‘Jack’s’ inclusion in the group. It was… interesting. Not interesting enough to combat the wearing annoyance of being the only sober person in the party. The rest of the group had partnered off at this point, involved in their own conversations.

Joker scowled at his ginger ale, swirling it in its flute. Bruce noticed his leg bouncing against his.  Bruce smoothed his hand across Joker’s thigh, stilling the anxious movement. Joker put his glass down and shot his hand out to hold Bruce’s.

“How’re you holding up, _Jack?_ ” Bruce could feel annoyance starting to come off of him in waves.

“These _people_ are snoresville.”

“How about we go somewhere more private.” Somewhere with less potential casualties.

Joker’s grip on his hand tightened.

“Lead the way, Brucie.”

The rest of the group was distracted enough that they didn’t even see the two leave. The pair weaved through the crowd by the bar, Bruce leading Joker by the hand. They arrived at a bouncer guarding a hallway. Bruce smiled at him and the man nodded, letting them pass. Bruce finally fished a key out of his pocket and unlocked the private room at the end of the hall. He held the door open for Joker.

Inside there was another smaller lounge, a table stocked thick with liquor, and, most notably, a plush looking king sized bed. Joker quirked up an eyebrow at that. Bruce closed the door behind him and the din of the club became muffled. They could both feel their ears ringing and Bruce let out what felt like a long held breath. His movements tighter, no longer having to act loose. Bruce flicked on a lightswitch and low warm lighting replaced the neon.

“Finally, I can hear myself think.” Joker padded around the room, inspecting everything. “Nice digs, dollface.”

Bruce finally got a good look at Joker. The makeup job and hair dye looked more artificial in this lighting, but still convincing. The sight of this glimpse into a ‘normal’ Joker made Bruce’s stomach twist. This night had been… nice. Better than nice, but it was a farce intrinsically. This wasn’t _them._ They had both been playing roles.

“What are we doing?”

“You wanted to talk right?” Joker walked back over to him. “‘No crime scenes.’”

“Right.” Bruce smoothed his hair back. “Thank you.”

“Harl even helped me dye my hair. Don’t worry it’s only semi-permanent.” Joker leaned on the liquor table. “I didn’t know you were such an _actor,_ Bruce.”

“I’ve had lots of practice.”

“Sounds exhausting for an audience like _that._ You got me out of there just in time. I was itching to _start something._ ”

“I noticed.”

“You know me so well.” Joker played with the bottles, twisting them in place. “You don’t drink.”

“Neither do you.” Bruce had been more relieved than surprised at that fact.

“Daddy dearest didn't do well with it… or at least that could be a reason.” The scent of the stuff tended to put him on edge.

“You don’t remember.”

“I don’t remember much from the B.J. years, sweetheart.”

“The _what?_ ”

“Before Joker. Why, what were _you_ thinking?” Joker smiled mischievously. He knew exactly what it sounded like.

“Before Joker… is this what you used to look like?”

“I think it’s a good guess. Though I assume I have better taste in clothes now.”

“Is ‘Jack’ a guess too, then?”

“I thought it was a better choice than ‘Ace’ or ‘King.’”

“Very funny.”

“I thought it was.”

Bruce felt himself gravitating towards him. He was getting distracted.

“Let's set up some boundaries.”

“Alright.”

They both straightened up.

“Wayne Manor is off limits.”

“What if I’m invited?”

“It has to be in writing. My writing.”

“So that charity thing~”

“We’ll see.”

“The butler is also off limits, I assume?”

“Completely.” Bruce crossed his arms. “No PDA…” Joker narrowed his eyes and was about to point out the contradiction before Bruce finished. “Unless we both look like this.”

Joker considered the terms for a moment.

“Won’t Batman get jealous?”

“Emphasis on the public aspect.”

“So the Bat _is_ open for business?”

“Privately.”

“ _Private personal transactions._ Got it.”

Bruce ruminated on it.

“And it’s not because I think you’re broken or I’m ashamed to be with you. It’s because I can’t be Batman _and_ your soulmate. At least not to Gotham. They wouldn’t understand.”

“What’s not to understand? We didn’t _choose_ this.”

“Didn’t we?”

Joker looks at him.

“I did.” Bruce swallowed. “I made my choice.”

Joker let out a breath and surged forward. Gloved hands pulling Bruce’s face to his. Their lips locked and it was like finally popping a balloon that had been slowly pumped full of air for the past few hours. Bruce wrapped his arms around his lithe waist and felt their tongues slide together. A thought nagged at Bruce.

“W-wait I’m,” Another kiss. “Not done.”

Joker stayed locked to him, tilting his head in his hands. He started kissing along his jaw instead. Bruce swallowed, trying to focus.  
“No threatening people with guns.”

“Aww, but, babe!” Joker looked him in the eyes. “That’s a big ask.”

“Give me one less thing to worry about. Please.”

Joker pursed his lips.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Do _you_ count as people?”

Bruce let out a laugh.

“I guess not.”

“Why so?”

“Because I know you don’t think I’m expendable.”

They smiled at each other.

“You bet your pointy ears I don’t.”

“Where were we?”

Joker’s eyes lit up and he dragged Bruce back into a kiss. Bruce cupped his hand on Joker’s cheek and felt his hand slide. Bruce broke the kiss and looked at him.

“Take it off.”

Joker smirked and threw his jacket across the room.

“No, this.”

Bruce swiped a silk napkin off the table and wiped at Joker’s face. Joker stilled, breathing through his nose. Eyes wide as Bruce proceeded to reveal the white skin under the makeup. Joker felt his heart race at the tenderness of the action. He wanted to see _him._ Joker pulled his gloves off, dropping them to the floor. He slid his pale hands down Bruce’s chest, then up to his shoulders, urging him to take his blazer off. He wanted to see him too.

Bruce obliged, breaking from the cleaning to shirk the blazer to the floor. The makeup was mostly off, all that remained dipped down Joker’s neck and under his collar.

“May I?”

“I wish you would.” Joker started tugging Bruce’s shirt out of his pants.

Bruce unbuttoned the shirt with one hand and wiped the makeup off with his other. The lower he got, the more scars he found. The makeup ended around his collarbone. Joker was flushed, impatiently unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt. Bruce tossed the makeup soiled cloth aside and caught Joker’s mouth in his own. His hands trailed across the small of Joker’s back.

“Are you frisking me?” Joker talked against him.

“Maybe.”

Joker giggled.

“You just have to ask to see what I’m _packing._ ”

Bruce growled and bit Joker’s lip. Joker swiped his tongue at him. Bruce opened his mouth, letting him lick in. Bruce lifted Joker up suddenly by his thighs. Joker yelped against him and wrapped his legs around him tight. His arms snaked around his neck. Bruce tightened his grip bringing him closer and his dick rubbed against the hot bulge in Joker’s pants. They groaned into each other’s mouths. There were too many layers between them. Bruce walked them over to the bed, dipping Joker down onto the sheets.

“What a gentleman.” Joker’s words were thick and low. He kicked his shoes off, toppling them to the floor.

Bruce following suit before hopping onto the bed and stradling the man, knees framing him. Bruce arched his back as he pulled his shirt off. He looked like a damn centerfold. Joker’s hands were on him immediately, tracing over old scars and muscle.

“This healed up nicely.”

Joker dragged his palm across the scarred flesh on his stomach. The fresh skin tingled at the touch and Bruce shuddered. Bruce leaned over him, finishing off the rest of the buttons on Joker’s shirt swiftly. Joker shrugged it off to reveal his own tapestry of scars. Bruce pressed him down to the bed, running his hands across his ribs. Joker stretched out, preening at the attention. Bruce ran his mouth across a gnarled scar on his chest. He could feel the contour of it on his lips. Joker threaded his hands in Bruce’s hair and Bruce dragged a hand down Joker’s back to cup his ass.

“Hold me, bat boy~” Joker’s snicker was cut off by Bruce laving at his nipple.

Joker flexed his hands, tugging on Bruce’s scalp. Bruce’s dick ached against his tight jeans. He ground his hips down against Joker’s and sucked at his neck. Joker squirmed under him.

“You tease.” He tugged at the hem of Bruce’s pants.

Bruce took a deep breath then shifted onto his knees to let Joker get to his zipper. This was happening. _Shit_ , Bruce wanted this. Joker made quick work of the zipper, tugging Bruce’s pants down. Bruce helped him by rising up on his knees. Joker got his pants down around his thighs before pushing him forward with a hand on his ass.

Bruce huffed, catching himself with a hand on the headboard. Joker lifted his head up and mouthed at Bruce’s dick through his dark briefs while squeezing his ass. Bruce groaned and rocked into him. He braced his other hand on the headboard too, looking down to appreciate the view. Joker licked from the base of his dick to its head, sucking through the fabric. Bruce’s breath stuttered, jaw hanging slack. Joker flicked his gaze up to him and smiled around him.

“ _I’m_ the tease?” Bruce husked.

Joker laughed and the vibration shot up Bruce’s spine. There were still too many clothes between them. Bruce scooted back, swinging his legs off the side of the bed to tug and kick his pants and socks all the way off. Joker sat up on his elbows, watching with half-lidded eyes.

“Need some help?”

“Shut up.”

Bruce crawled back on top of him and opened Joker’s belt and zipper with one hand. He dragged his pants down, scratching down his legs with his blunt nails as he went. He threw the pants and socks off in the same motion then trailed back up his legs leaving kisses and bites along the way. There were even more scars around his thighs and Bruce took the time to kiss each one. Joker hummed.

Bruce finally got back to the tented briefs and pulled them down too, Joker’s dick springing free. Bruce blinked.

“Is that-”

“I’m all natural, baby.” Joker shimmied his hips.

Green pubic hair. Bruce shrugged, as if this could be a dealbreaker, and took Joker’s shaft in one go. Joker rocked in surprise.

_“Batsy~”_

Bruce held him down by his hips and bobbed on his dick, relaxing his throat. One hand trailed down the back of Joker’s thigh, lifting and pulling it towards his side.

 _“Bruce.”_ Joker’s breath was ragged and his hands grabbed and twisted in the sheets. Bruce popped off of him. _“Come here.”_

Joker reached out for him and Bruce crawled up his body. He pulled his face down for a kiss and Bruce leaned into him. Joker hooked his leg around Bruce’s and flipped them. Bruce’s surprised laugh turned into a moan as Joker ground down on his dick with his ass. Joker leaned over him, hands on the bed on either side of him.

“Can a guy get some lube around here?”

 _Oh._ Bruce could almost feel his brain short circuit. He shifted till he could reach the bedside table and fished around in the drawer. Joker pulled their underwear off all the way, finally, then rocked against him in anticipation. Blessed skin to skin friction. Bruce pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Mm do this often?”

“Not particularly.”

Joker giggled and Bruce unscrewed the cap, slicking his fingers.

“You forgot something.”

Joker tugged at the bracelet covering Bruce’s left wrist. Bruce screwed the cap back on, then lifted his hand up to him.

“Would you? I’m a little occupied.”

Joker busied himself unlatching the overly complicated fastener. In the meantime, Bruce prodded a slick finger at Joker’s entrance. Joker tossed the bracelet aside. He traced over the blotchy mark lightly with his finger, dancing between the radial and ulnar arteries. He pressed the mark to his mouth and bit down when Bruce slipped the first finger inside him. They grunted in unison.

Bruce started to move his finger in and out slowly. Joker growled in frustration.

“ _Finger me like you mean it, Batman.”_

Bruce immediately added a second calloused finger, scissoring them together. He thrust into him and Joker rocked against them. It wasn’t long before Joker was buzzing with impatience again.

“Put your _batdick_ in me already.”

The choice of words shouldn’t have been a turn on for Bruce, but then again he was experiencing a lot of shouldn’t haves the past few weeks. He drew his fingers out and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his dick while Joker clawed at his chest. Bruce tossed the lube aside and Joker sank down on him.

_“Finally.”_

Joker rode him like he was putting on a show, tossing his head back. Bruce grabbed his hips and thrust up to meet him whenever he came down.

“That all you got, Brucie?”

Bruce growled and lifted Joker off of him.

“Hey!” He snarled. Bruce flipped them over and hooked Joker’s legs over his shoulders. “Nevermind keep going.”

Bruce lined himself up and thrust in, leaning over Joker till he bent him in half.

“ _Shit.”_ Joker gasped.

“ _God, you’re flexible.”_

_“Fuck me.”_

Bruce began to pound into him in earnest. Joker wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him closer so he could bite at his neck. Bruce hit that sweet spot of pleasure inside Joker and he howled, raking his nails down Bruce’s back. Bruce could feel Joker’s dick against his stomach leaking precome. Bruce smelled their sweat, chemicals from the hair dye, and a mix of cologne. All that mattered were the points of contact between them. It was perfect.

“ _Touch me, batboy.”_

Bruce reached between them and stroked his shaft in time with his thrusts. Joker clutched him impossibly tighter. His ass clenched around him and Bruce’s thrusts stuttered. He was close and if the noises Joker was making were any indication, he was too.

Bruce twisted the palm of his hand on the head of Joker’s cock and he keened.

 _“Bruce~”_ He growled out the name as he came between them.

Bruce thrust into him roughly, breath heavy, and let go with a yell. Bruce hovered over him as they came down from their high, breath hitting each other. Joker’s face was lax, eyelids heavy, a smile tugging at the ends of his open mouth. Bruce pulled out of him with a huff and leaned over to the side table. Joker slid his legs off Bruce’s shoulders, unfolding himself.

Bruce pulled out a cloth and cleaned the mess between them. He threw it off the side of the bed and flopped down on his back, hands up on the pillows, spent. They breathed for a moment looking up at the ceiling. Then Joker latched onto him, tangling their legs and wrapping his arm around his chest.

“ _My Batman.”_

Bruce put his arm around his back and Joker wiggled against him, putting a hand in his hair.

“ _Mine.”_

Bruce hummed and his eyes drifted closed.

\----

Bruce woke up slowly. His jaw tickled by something soft and the needling smell of chemicals and fruit hitting his nose. He felt warm and a light touch trailing across his chest. He was under the covers and he had no idea when that happened. He hadn’t slept so well in… he didn’t know how long.

He opened his eyes to find Joker still wrapped around him, finger ghosting across the myriad number of scars on his chest. Some he had caused, some he didn’t.

“Hey.”

“Mm... That’s good, I thought I was hallucinating.” Joker smiled lazily up at him. “What time is it?”

Bruce looked at his watch.

“9am.”

Joker blinked.

“They let us stay the night?”

“I own the place.”

“Oh.”

They stayed there, just breathing. Bruce could hear the thump of his heartbeat in his ear.

“Hey… it’s Sunday.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to wrap things up. Thank you guys so much for your support!! I love reading all your comments :)


	9. Chapter 9

Joker had behaved himself long enough to actually get invited to the charity dinner at Wayne manor. Bruce figured it would be easier to bite the bullet and invite him than face the potential wrath of  _ not  _ having his soulmate as his date. Joker showed up in style: a white three piece suit with gold embroidery. He almost looked tan with his makeup. He went the extra mile to disguise himself by adding dark contacts to his ensemble.

Joker kept his word and stayed away from Alfred, only giving him a slight bow and a wink from across the room when their eyes met. Alfred just shook his head and prayed the clown could contain himself for at least one night.

The tabloids were alight the following day with the buzz of Bruce Wayne’s mystery plus one. Joker wallpapered his room with the paparazzi photos of the two of them dancing, laughing, charming the other guests.

It was several weeks before Joker was back to his signature green hair and their game of cat and mouse commenced once more. Again, Joker kept his word, not even carrying a gun on his person. Their fights were as intense as ever, though now they ended a bit differently.

 

* * *

 

Bruce slammed Joker down onto the hood of the Batmobile, boxing him in with his legs. Joker pushed back against his hips with his ass as his left hand was cuffed.

“ _ Joker… _ ” Bruce hesitated with the second cuff.

“How about I ‘get away’ tonight?”

“We did that last week.”

Joker hummed, remembering the lavish hotel room Bruce had taken him to after calling Gordon with the “news” the Joker had gotten away.

“Please?”

“I can think of a compromise.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Get in the car.”

Joker giggled and ran for the door. Bruce chuckled and slid across the hood to get to the driver’s side. As soon as he opened the door, Joker was there pulling him in by the cape. He slammed the door closed behind him. With a push of the button on his belt the armor plating encased the Batmobile. No one would be able to bother them.

Joker grabbed Bruce’s head and mashed their lips together. Their teeth clacked clumsily against each other.

“Been holding back all night for this.” Joker husked against his lips before diving back in. Bruce hummed in agreement and crowded in closer over the passenger seat.

His knee slotted between Joker’s legs and Joker ground up against him. Joker sucked on Bruce’s bottom lip, biting down. Bruce pressed a button on the side of the passenger seat and it slid mechanically back a foot. Joker giggled and pulled him closer, hands tangled in the cape. Bruce licked into his open mouth. He tasted of heat and cherry candy. His knee pressed into his groin again and Joker rolled into him with a breathy gasp, fingers tightening behind his neck. Bruce took off a gauntlet and went for the button on Joker’s slacks, making quick work of it and the zipper. Joker hummed a tune into his mouth as they continued to suck and bite at each other. Bruce hiked down Joker’s pants and briefs enough to let his dick spring free.

“Pop goes the weasel~” Joker’s laugh was cut short by the hand stroking down his dick.

“Shh.” Bruce licked his lips.

He got down on his knees. Joker held his breath with a wide smile until Bruce’s mouth enveloped him. The sound of pleasure nearly echoed in the car and Bruce silently thanked himself for making the armor encasing them sound proof. He relaxed his throat and his lips hit Joker’s pelvis. He swallowed and Joker bubbled out a small laugh. Joker’s hand grabbed for hair that wasn’t exposed and wrapped around an ear of the cowl instead.

“Mind if I… take the wheel, honey?” He pulled on the ear, questioning.

Bruce bobbed his head and swallowed again in answer, eyeing him from behind the cowl. Joker smiled wickedly and Bruce let him take control.

First, Joker brought his head slowly up and down his shaft, Bruce dragging his tongue against it, hallowing his cheeks on the head of it. Slow. Testing the length of the leash Bruce gave him. Then his hand stilled, he held Bruce’s head in place, halfway up his dick. He fucked up into his mouth, thrusting as quick as he could up into the wet heat. Bruce was already hard, but now his dick ached against his armor. Joker’s laughs ended in groans. Bruce let himself be used, breathing as much as he could through his nose. Joker’s fingers twitched against his kevlar, he was close. Bruce grunted as Joker shoved him down as he thrust up, his dick hitting the back of his throat. Joker held him down and rolled his head back against the seat, cumming with a cry and a stutter of his hips. Bruce swirled his tongue against him and drew back, swallowing as he went. He settled back on his calves, catching his breath. He looked at Joker, clothes disheveled, lipstick smeared, eyes crinkled by his lazy smile, a hand smoothing back his hair. Perfect. Bruce laughed. Just a few months ago this would have been the stuff of his nightmares. Now, he couldn’t imagine anything much better… Except maybe…

Bruce opened the console behind him and grabbed a bottle of lube. Joker laughed and when Bruce turned back his mouth gaped open.

“Ah, I’m always one step ahead of you, babe.” Joker dangled the slick butt-plug in front of him before dropping it unceremoniously to the floor with a quirked brow. He started to shuck his pants down lower.

“That was… the whole time?” Bruce imagined every punch and slam into a wall, now with the knowledge of him being full. Prepared for this exact scenario. For him.

“I’m sure you would have noticed if I put it in halfway through, _ Mr. Detective _ .” Joker giggled and propped a foot onto the driver’s seat, spreading his legs wide. “Now come over here.”

He didn’t have to tell him twice. Bruce crowded around him, kissing him deep while he unhooked his codpiece. Joker sucked Bruce’s tongue into his mouth and Bruce couldn’t help the small sound it coaxed out of him. The armor came away and the friction against his dick was a tease at what was so close. Bruce leaned his cheek against Joker’s and growled.

“Swap with me.”

“Tired, sweetheart?” Joker wriggled and pecked a kiss on the cowl’s nose. Bruce huffed.

“It’ll be easier.” He brushed his mouth along the smooth line of his jaw and sucked where it met his neck.

“Alright,” Joker somehow managed to flip them in a quick move, pants caught around his knees. “then sit back and relax, loverboy.”

Joker pushed him back into the seat, handcuff clacking against his chest plate. Bruce had forgotten all about the cuffs. Joker shoved his pants further down, then straddled him, licking his lips. Bruce grabbed Joker’s pale hip with one hand and his own dick with the other, helping to line himself up. Joker sank down, moaning and grasping at Bruce’s neck. Bruce tightened his hold on his hip, the hand that still wore a gauntlet, and palmed underneath Joker’s shirt with the other. He scratched dully over his ribs and scars and Joker leaned into it.

Joker sat fully on his lap and hummed. Bruce felt the anticipation building and schooled himself to not just thrust up into him. Joker leaned over him, planting his hands on either side of his head on the seat. The console gave off a faint blue light that reflected in the green eyes in front of him.

“We fit together so well, don’t we?” Joker ground his hips down and Bruce growled. “Batman and the Joker~”

Joker laughed as he kissed him and finally brought his hips up. Bruce dug his nails into him as he came back down. Joker clenched and wrang a gasp out of the vigilante below him. Bruce helped lift him up and slam him onto his cock again. And again. They got into a rhythm and soon enough Joker’s dick was hard again.

Joker brought his free wrist up to Bruce’s mouth, the wrist baring his soulmark. He smiled at him expectantly, eyes half-lidded. Bruce held his hand steady and licked across the dark shape. Joker shuddered and picked up the pace, skin smacking against kevlar. Bruce dragged his teeth against the mark and kissed it. Joker whined and cupped his face.

“I love you, Batsy.” Joker’s face was barely an inch away from him. Bruce groaned into his mouth and bucked into him. “You don’t have to- ah! Say it-” Joker took a moment to savor the slide of Bruce’s cock deep in his ass. “I can  _ feel _ it~” Joker giggled and shook, eyes closing at the build of pleasure.

Joker kissed Bruce a last time before dedicating his efforts to riding him. Bruce met him halfway each time, thrusting up into him. Joker’s legs started to shake.

“Bruce!” Joker came with his head flung back, back arched.

Bruce thrust up once, twice, three more times before spilling inside him with a shuddered groan.

Joker collapsed against him, his head nuzzled against his cowled neck. Joker panted and threaded his fingers through Bruce’s, shifting around to free up his other hand.

Bruce heard the small sound of the metal chain clinking and snapped to attention. He got the free cuff around Joker’s other wrist and snapped it shut, locking his hands behind his back. Joker barked out a tired laugh.

“Nice try.” Bruce smiled and smoothed a thumb across where pale skin met cuff. Joker sighed against him, relaxing.

“You know me so well.”

Bruce let the moment sit for a minute, carding his hand through Joker’s hair. He thought about what this was. He thought about how long they could keep this up before one of them crossed a line they couldn’t come back from. He thought about a future where these moments of connection weren’t followed by a trip to a padded cell for his soulmate. One day he would have to retire. Maybe there was hope the clown would follow him.

Bruce sighed and started to hike Joker’s pants back up.

“Packing up so soon?” Joker pouted and planted a kiss on the cowl’s perpetually furrowed brow.

“Don’t want to keep the warden waiting too long.”

“Oh no, I’d  _ hate _ to do that.” Joker sat up to help Bruce complete his task.

Joker watched him button his pants and pull down his shirt, righting everything with a simple efficiency. When he was done he reached down for his codpiece and gauntlet, fixing them back into place as well. Joker felt light and warm, like he’d slept on a cloud. He realized the mouth he was staring at was talking to him. Oops.

“What, sweetheart?”

“Gotta get to the wheel.” Bruce patted the side of one of the thighs boxing him in.

“Okie-dokie.” He swooped down for a peck on the lips before getting out of the way.

Bruce got into the driver’s seat and Joker settled down in his own chair. Joker felt like singing. Bruce opened up a compartment and pulled out a wet cloth. Joker watched him use it all over his exposed face, the smeared lipstick coming off easily.

“Makeup remover wipes?” Joker snickered.

Bruce grunted a yes.

“You just have a plan for everything don’t you?”

Bruce shrugged and tossed the red stained wipe onto the dashboard.

“What about if I get bored of this?” Joker crossed his legs and stared at the armored window. “Do you have a plan for that?”

“I’ll just be careful not to get  _ boring _ , I guess.”

“You know what I mean. What if I decide  _ this _ isn’t enough.”

“Then I’ll make it enough.”

Joker turned to him, eyes piercing, mouth a hard line.

“Do you mean that?”

“As much as I can.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Joker finally broke it by flopping down into his seat. Bruce hesitated before pressing the button to retract the armor around the Batmobile. He flicked the engine on and soon they were on their way to the asylum. They sat listening to the pur of the engine and watching the lights flick past in the city around them.

“Bruce…” Bruce glanced to him. Joker was staring ahead, almost blankly. “Maybe I can be enough too.”

“...What do you mean?”

“I meant what I said.” Joker leaned his head back and studied the roof of the car. “I love you, Batbrain.” He smiled. “And love can make a guy do some crazy things.”

Bruce tightened his grip on the wheel. There were two ways this could go. One, a predictable nightmare. The other, a dream too good to hope for. Joker sighed.

“Don’t get too worked up. I haven’t decided yet.”

“...Let me know when you do.”

“Oh, you’ll know.” Joker settled further into his seat, smudged mouth turning up in a smug smile. He started to sing. “L is for the way you look at me~”

He wasn’t bad at all. Bruce sighed and focused on the road.

“O is for the only one I see~”

Gotham was dreary as usual, rain starting to trickle down. The night was cold, but inside was warm.

“V is very, very ex-traordinary~”

A police cruiser whizzed by in the opposite direction, sirens blazing. It would be a busy night.

“E is even more than anyone that you adore can~”

Bruce felt the corners of his mouth turn up. For now,  _ this was enough _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic ended up being much sappier than I ever thought it would, but I guess that's the Big Gay Mood huh?  
> Thanks for reading, I've loved all of your comments and support!
> 
>  
> 
> Song is "L-O-V-E" - Nat King Cole


End file.
